Growth hormone (GH), which is secreted from the pituitary gland, stimulates growth of all tissues of the body that are capable of growing. In addition, growth hormone is known to have the following basic effects on the metabolic processes of the body:                1. Increased rate of protein synthesis in substantially all cells of the body;        2. Decreased rate of carbohydrate utilization in cells of the body; and        3. Increased mobilization of free fatty acids and use of fatty acids for energy.        
Deficiency in growth hormone results in a variety of medical disorders. In children, it causes dwarfism. In adults, the consequences of acquired GH deficiency include profound reduction in lean body mass and concomitant increase in total body fat, particularly in the truncal region. Decreased skeletal and cardiac muscle mass and muscle strength lead to a significant reduction in exercise capacity. Bone density is also reduced. Administration of exogenous growth hormone has been shown to reverse many of the metabolic changes. Additional benefits of therapy have included reduction in LDL cholesterol and improved psychological well-being.
In cases where increased levels of growth hormone were desired, the problem was generally solved by providing exogenous growth hormone or by administering an agent which stimulated growth hormone production and/or release. In either case the peptidyl nature of the compound necessitated that it be administered by injection. Initially the source of growth hormone was the extraction of the pituitary glands of cadavers. This resulted in an expensive product, and carried with it the risk that a disease associated with the source of the pituitary gland could be transmitted to the recipient of the growth hormone (e.g., Jacob-Creutzfeld disease). Recently, recombinant growth hormone has become available which, while no longer carrying any risk of disease transmission, is still a very expensive product which must be given by injection or nasal spray.
Most GH deficiencies are caused by defects in GH release, not primary defects in pituitary synthesis of GH. Therefore, an alternative strategy for normalizing serum GH levels is by stimulating its release from somatotrophs, Increasing GH secretion can be achieved by stimulating or inhibiting various neurotransmitter systems in the brain and hypothalamus. As a result, the development of synthetic growth hormone-releasing agents to stimulate pituitary GH secretion are being pursued, and may have several advantages over expensive and inconvenient GH replacement therapy. By acting along physiologic regulatory pathways, the most desirable agents would stimulate pulsatile GH secretion, and excessive levels of GH that have been associated with the undesirable side effects of exogenous GH administration would be avoided by virtue of intact negative feedback loops.
Physiologic and pharmacologic stimulators of GH secretion, which include arginine, L-3,4-dihydroxyphenylalanine (L-DOPA), glucagon, vasopressin, and insulin induced hypoglycemia, as well as activities such as sleep and exercise, indirectly cause growth hormone to be released from the pituitary by acting in some fashion on the hypothalamus perhaps either to decrease somatostatin secretion or to increase the secretion of the known secretagogue growth hormone releasing factor (GHRF) or an unknown endogenous growth hormone-releasing hormone or all of these.
Obesity is a major risk factor for diabetes, and a large fraction of NIDDM patients are obese. Both conditions are characterized by elevated circulating insulin levels and suppressed GH levels. GH treatment of GH-deficient adults (Jorgensen, J. O. L., et al., Lancet 1:1221 (1989)), obese women (Richelsen, B., et al., Am J Physiol, 266:E211 (1994)) and elderly men (Rudman, D., et al, Horm Res 36 (Suppl 1):73 (1991)) has been shown to produce increases in lean body, hepatic and muscle mass while decreasing fat mass. Thus, GH therapy for obesity would seem attractive except for the diabetogenic effects of GH.
An alternative to exogenous GH administration is therapy that stimulates endogenous GH secretion. It has been shown that a substantial pituitary reserve of GH is present in pituitary-intact GH-deficient patients and the elderly so that decreased serum GH levels are due to hyposecretion.
Hyposecretion of GH in several clinical settings (obesity, aging, glucocorticoid suppression) is relatively resistant to stimulation by GHRH (Gertz, B. J., et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab, 79:745 (1994); Arvat, E., et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab, 79:1440 (1994); Maccario, M., et al., Metabolism, 44:134 (1995)). In contrast, administration of a GHRP or combined administration of GHRH and a GHRP in these patients can elicit a robust GH response (Aloi, J. A., et al., J Clin Endocrinol Metab, 79:943; (1994)). Single dose studies of GHRPs have demonstrated the absence of an acute effect on-circulating insulin or glucose levels. Insulin and glucose have generally not been monitored in chronic studies except to document the absence of unfavorable changes (Jacks, T., et al., J Endocrinol. 143:399 (1993)).
Prior to the present invention, the use of GHRPs or GHRP mimetics to improve glycemic control has not specifically been explored. The method of treating insulin resistance in a mammal comprising the administration of a compound of Formula I of this invention is practiced preferentially in patients who have a functional hypothalamic-pituitary axis capable of GH secretory responses to GHRPs and who have pancreatic beta-cells capable of secreting insulin.
Other compounds have been developed which stimulate the release of endogenous growth hormone such as analogous peptidyl compounds related to GRF or the peptides of U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,890. These peptides, while considerably smaller than growth hormones, are still susceptible to various proteases. As with most peptides, their potential for oral bioavailability is low.
WO 94/13696 refers to certain spiropiperidines and homologues which promote release of growth hormone. Preferred compounds described therein are of the general structure shown below. 
WO 94/11012 refers to certain dipeptides that promote release of growth hormone. These dipeptides have the general structure where L is 
The compounds of WO 94/11012 and WO 94/13696 are reported to be useful in the treatment of osteoporosis in combination with parathyroid hormone or a bisphosphonate.
PCT publication WO 97/09060 discloses the use of growth hormone releasing hormone or a functional analog thereof in the treatment of insulin resistance in mammals.